Callie's Rockin Hangout Transcript
Here is the transcript of Callie's Rockin Hangout. A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids Callie's Rockin Hangout The short begins at Radiant City, the stadium was full of people, who came to see Angus Scattergood at his concert, the announcer came up to the stage and grabbed the microphone. Announcer: Boys and girls, Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the rock legend himself, Angus Scattergood! The smoke clears out, then Angus went on stage and was being welcome by all of his fans. Angus Scattergood: Hello, everyone, welcome to this big night, are you ready for to rock! Fans: Yeah!! Angus Scattergood: That's what i love to hear, now let's get the show started. The guitarist began to play and Angus play his guitar for the big night. :Angus Scattergood ::Oh Oh, yeah ::Oh Oh, yeah, ::Oh Oh, yeah, ::Oh Oh ::Every girl every boy ::They got your posters on their wall, ::Yeah. ::Photographs, autographs ::The minute you step out the door ::You will need the applause ::Papparazzi's hiding in the bushes ::Trying to make a dollar ::Wanna be you, ::When they see you, ::They scream out loud! ::Starstruck! ::Camera flashes, ::Cover of magazines (Whoa Oh Oh) ::Starstruck! ::Designer sunglasses, ::Livin' the dream as a teen, ::All the fancy cars, ::Hollywood Blvd ::Hear the crowd calling your name ::Yeah. ::Starstruck! ::Prepare to get ::Starstruck! ::Oh yeah ::Climbing life, lookin' fly ::Perfect smiles, ::On the way to the limousine ::Yeah ::Everywhere first in line, VIP, ::Hanging out with celebrities ::Yeah ::And all the pretty girls, ::They wanna date ya ::Trying to make you holler ::Holler ::Wanna be you, ::When they see you, ::They scream out loud! ::Starstruck! ::Camera flashes, ::Cover of magazines (Whoa Oh Oh) ::Starstruck! ::Designer sunglasses, ::Livin' the dream as a teen, ::All the fancy cars, ::Hollywood blvd ::Hear the crowd calling your name ::Yeah ::Starstruck! ::Prepare to get. ::Starstruck! ::Oh right ::Oh Oh ::Yeah ::Oh Oh ::Starstruck ::Oh Oh ::Yeah ::Oh Oh ::Yeah ::As soon as you move ::They gonna talk about it. ::In the pic or the news ::They gonna talk about it. ::'Cause your on the A-list ::You better believe it, ::You better believe it. ::Yeah ::Whatever you do (Whatever you do) ::Doesn't matter if is true ::'Cause your on the top 5 ::And nothing can stop ya ::And nothing can stop ya! ::Starstruck! ::Camera flashes, ::Cover of magazines (Whoa Oh Oh) ::Starstruck! ::Designer sunglasses, ::Livin' the dream as a teen, ::All the fancy cars, ::Hollywood Blvd ::Heard the crowd calling your name ::Yeah ::Starstruck! ::Camera flashes, ::Cover of magazines ::Oh Oh ::Starstruck! ::Designer sunglasses, ::Livin' the dream as a teen, ::All the fancy cars, ::Hollywood blvd ::Heard the crowd calling your namehi ::Yeah ::Starstruck! ::Prepare to get. ::Starstruck! ::Oh yeah The entire crowd goes wild for the song and Angus took a bow to everyone. Fan 1: Yeah, whoo! Fan 2: We love you, Angus! Fan 3: Rock on, dude! Angus Scattergood: Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience. After the concert, Angus was at the meet and greet, sighing autographs. Angus Scattergood: There you go. Caitlin: Wow, thanks, Mr. Scattergood. Angus Scattergood: You're welcome, little lady. Then, Sandra Sinclair, Ronnie Johnson and the rest of the news crew came to interview about the concert. Sandra Sinclair: This is Sandra Sinclair, reporting live at the Canterlot City Music Stadium, where we are interviewing Radiant City's famous rock star, Angus Scattergood, (Turns to Angus) Angus, that was a wonderful performance. Angus Scattergood: Much obliged, Sandra, that's what I'm here for. Sandra Sinclair: Well, that's good to hear it, Angus, you've never let us down. News Reporter 1: Mr. Scattergood, i have a question for you, will you be hosting at the Music Festival with only two weeks left? Angus Scattergood: Possibly, i asked Pinky about this and he is also going to be there as well. News Reporter 2: I have a question too, what kind of a song will you be singing at the festival? Angus Scattergood: I'm still working on it, let's just call it a work in progress. News Reporter 2: Oh, really? Angus Scattergood: Absolutely, mate. The press and the crowd clapped their hands after hearing Angus' speech, then, Stacy raised her hand. Stacy: Hey, Angus, i've got a question, are you a fast runner? Angus Scattergood: Hmm, when you put it that way, i suppose i might be, why do you ask? Stacy: Get him! All of the fans start to chase Angus, however, the Toad Bodyguards arrive just in time. Max: (spoken) Out of the way! :Toad Bodyguards ::Move it! Move it! Move it! Move it! Max: (spoken) Don't touch the star! :Toad Bodyguards ::Try, you won't get very far, ::We'll bounce you once, ::Bounce you twice, ::If you get out of line, ::We're not very nice, ::We'll bounce, bounce you all over the place-- ::Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!-- ::If we don't like your face! Max: (spoken) Get away from the star! :Toad Bodyguards ::Move it! Move it! Move it! Move it! Move it! As Angus Scattergood went inside the helicopter, Pinky closed the door and the helicopter took off, Amy Rose, Pinkie Pie, Mordecai and Rigby tried to get to Angus, but they arrived a little late. Amy Rose: Wait! Mordecai: Hey, come back! Rigby: Wait a minute. Pinkie Pie: Over here! Amy Rose: Aww, it's too late, we missed him. Mordecai: This is your fault, Rigby! Rigby: How is this my fault! Amy Rose: I told you that we didn't have time for playing games, you said it would be quick, but it took longer then before and now, we totally missed Angus' concert! Rigby: Oh... (nervous chuckle) Sorry. Pinkie Pie: Cheer up, Amy, at least Angus will be at the Music Festival coming on. Amy Rose: (sighs) Yeah, I guess you're right, Pinkie. Mordecai: Come on, guys, let's head back, I bet Robbie's going to teach everyone a new karate lesson. Rigby: Good idea, Mordo. So, Amy and the others went home to call it a night. Meanwhile, the helicopter was flying high above the city with Pinky and Angus Scattergood on board. Pinky: (chuckling) You were fantastic tonight, really! What can I get for ya, Angus? you name it, anything, you want a beach house in Maui? ooh, I'll buy you the whole island. cars, yachts, what? name it, it's yours. Pinky hits the golf ball so hard that it bounces off the wall. Male Waiter: Whoa! Angus Scattergood: Well, no thanks, mate, I'm good. Pinky: Say, what's eatin' you? Angus Scattergood: Oh, I don't know, I guess... I'm just a little bit lonely, that's all. Pinky: Lonely? are you crazy? there's 20,000 people out there screaming your name and you're lonely? Pinky hits another golf ball, sending it crashing through another window. (glass break) Pinky: I love this guy. Angus Scattergood: Well, don't get me wrong, Pinky, I am enjoying my life as the rock legend and all, it's just.... I've haven't been able to have at least one break, seeing everything I've never seen before, you know.. like a friendly hangout. Pinky: (sighs) I know, Angus, it can be tiresome for ya, but you shouldn't have to be alone all the time, you do know that, don't you? Angus Scattergood: Well, you're just saying that like it's good thing. Pinky: It is, Angus, now listen, It’s tough to define exactly what a rock star is, but at their essence, they are really talented celebrities who are just cooler than everyone else. It’s nearly impossible to narrow down a list like this, so once again, we chose to rely on the infallible, Goliath algorithm. It’s always growing, changing, accepting new information into its data bank, and thus, there is no denying variable. That’s why there’s always a good rocker. Angus Scattergood: Do you really believe that? Pinky: I most certainly do, Murray, give us a roll. Murray tips the helicopter on the side. Pinky and Angus lean outside the window to see a massive crowd of Angus' adoring fans clustered together in the shape of a heart. Pinky: See that? Fans: Angus, Angus, Angus, Angus! Pinky: They love you, eh? The helicopter leans right side-up again, bringing Pinky and Angus back inside, as Pinky drives Angus to the private guest room. Pinky: So, what do you say, how's about we head to the nightclub to celebrate, drinks are on me. Angus Scattergood: Uh, no thank you, mate, perhaps you can drop me off to my mansion, Ozzie is probably worried about me. Pinky: Hmm, alright, maybe next time, hmm hmm, Angus Scattergood. (to Murray) Murray, get us out of here. Angus Scattergood: (sighs) Pinky: (on walkie talkie) Hello, Chloe, how'd you like to get out of the chorus? Chloe: (on walkie talkie) Consider it done. So the helicopter flew to the airport and drop Angus back to his mansion, at the Jones family home, Callie was in her room, picking an outfit for tomorrow's hangout. Callie Jones: Hmm, which outfit should i wear tomorrow? She was having a hard time choosing, Callie looked in her closet again, suddenly, she heard a ringing sound coming from her cell phone. Callie Jones: Huh? (phone ringing) Callie Jones: Oh, that must be Kelsey. Callie grabbed her phone and answered Kelsey's call. Kelsey Morgan: (on phone) Hey, Callie. Callie Jones: Hi, Kelsey, what's up. Kelsey Morgan: Nothing much, just my helping mom wash the dishes, how about you? Callie Jones: Ha, just getting ready for our hangout, i can't wait to enjoy it with you and our friends, aren't you excited? cause i am. Kelsey Morgan: Oh yeah, uh, listen, Cal, i don't think i'm gonna make it tomorrow. Callie Jones: Huh? what do you mean by that, we've been planning it for two weeks! Kelsey Morgan: I know, l really want to come to the hangout, but i have soccer practice with my brother and i don't want to miss it. Callie Jones: Oh, i forgot, it's okay, maybe i'll ask the others if they want to do the hangout with me. Kelsey Morgan: Good idea, talk to you later, Cal, bye. Callie Jones: Bye. So, Callie hung up her cell phone and sat down on her bed. Callie Jones: (sighs) That's just great, well, at least tomorrow will a better day. Callie tucked herself into bed and turned off the lamp, then she fast asleep. the next morning, all of the workers from Pinky's studio got things for tonight's big concert in Canterlot City. Female Music Label Worker 1: Do you think i should take this guitar now? Female Music Label Worker 2: We'd better hurry or we'll be late. Darrel: Go ahead and take that package and all the accessories too! At the backstage area, Chloe was doing her nails while Pinky was pacing around the room. Miss Hippo: Pinky, is Angus Scattergood ready yet? you know Mrs. Foxworth is not a patient woman. Pinky: Now now, hold your horses, he'll be here in a few minutes. Miss Hippo: Let's certainly hope so, because everyone will be here soon to see Angus preform tonight. Pinky: I got that covered, Angus will be here, you can count on it. Miss Hippo: Hmph, we'll just see about that. So, Miss Hippo left the room and Pinky continued pacing. Chloe: Relax, Pinky, pacing around back and forth can't make anyone wait sooner. Pinky: I know, I know, Chloe, it's just that we can't afford to waste a long time concert such as this, they will come to see him. Chloe: (sighs) Well, at least things can't be all that bad, but what if Angus doesn't show up? Pinky: He will show up, Chloe, I just know that he'll be here... I hope? Chloe: Yeah, me too. Pinky: Hmm, come to think of it? i wonder if he is getting ready? At the dressing room, Angus wore a disguise before sneaking out of the studio. Angus Scattergood: This disguise might work, at least for now. As Angus opened the door and starts to head out, Ozzie came up to see him. Angus Scattergood: Don't worry, Ozzie, i won't be long, I'll be alright by the time I make it back to the concert tonight. So with that said, Angus left the dressing room and sneaked out of the studio. Meanwhile at town square, Amy Rose went to hangout with Callie. Callie Jones: Thanks for hanging out with me, Amy Amy Rose: It was my pleasure, Callie. Callie Jones: I just can't believe that my friends didn't want to do the hangout. Amy Rose: And why didn't they come to hangout with you? Callie Jones: Because they're all too busy, Kelsey and her brother have soccer practice, Laura went to take her sister to the ballet recital, Jordan went fishing with her family and Travis is out doing some skateboarding. Amy Rose: Oh, well, at least you have me to hang out. Callie Jones: Yeah, you're right, i guess the others will hangout with us next time. Amy Rose: Hey, i know, you wanna go to the smoothie bar? i heard that Ernie is making some fruit smoothies today. Callie Jones: Good idea, Amy, i could use a nice cold smoothie right now. Amy Rose: Okay, let's go. As Callie and Amy went on their way, the disguised Angus went the other way, he was looking for a cafe around town, then he saw Natalie by by the music shop and went to talk to her. Angus Scattergood: Excuse me, mate. Natalie: Yes. Angus Scattergood: Do you know where i can find a cafe in this town? Natalie: Uh, i'm sorry, i don't know, maybe you ask some other folks, they can give you some directions. Angus Scattergood: Oh, alright then, cheers, love. Natalie: You're welcome, sir. Suddenly, the wind started to blow as his hat flew high in the air, then, Natalie looked and realized it was Angus in disguise. Natalie: (gasp) Angus Scattergood: What? Natalie: (faints) Angus Scattergood: Hmm, i wonder what's wrong with her? Angus realized that his hat wasn't on his head because of the wind. Angus Scattergood: Gah! my hat! Lance: Oh, look, is that Angus? Kim: No way! it is Angus Scattergood! Skate Dudes: Angus Scattergood? Sylvester: (comes out from a manhole cover, rejoicing) It's Angus! Granny: It's Angus Scattergood. Tasmanian Devil: (bursts from the mailbox) Rock n' Roll star. Sandra Sinclair: Hey, what's going on here? Then, she can see Angus as he tried to walk away. Sandra Sinclair: (gasp) Ronnie, look, that's Angus Scattergood! Ronnie Johnson: Whoa! you're right, i'll go get the camera. As they did so, Sandra and Ronnie ran to see Angus, they have a few questions to ask him. Sandra Sinclair: Angus, how nice to see you here in Canterlot City. Angus Scattergood: Oh, hello, Sandra, listen, I don't plan on sticking around. Sandra Sinclair: You don't? but i have a lot of questions and i want you to answer them! Angus Scattergood: I really do appreciate it, but I must be leaving now. Porky Pig: (pulling out a pencil and autograph book) Eh, pardon me, Mr. Scattergood. eh, could I have your i'mauto...your John Hancock, please? Daffy Duck: (shows up wearing a doctor's uniform) Back off! let the doctor take a look. Daffy pulls the lever and Angus is lifted in the air as he sits on the chair. he looks down and sees the citizens. Daffy Duck: Whoops. a little high. Angus Scattergood: Oh no. Daffy Duck: Going down. (pulls the lever) Angus Scattergood: Aaah!! Angus lands to the ground unharmed. The folks clap their hands and hold up number signs giving him points. Daffy Duck: So, what do you say we go for a little spin? He spins Angus around then stops the chair and looks in his ear with an otoscope. Daffy Duck: Hmm. now let's what we got inside here. Bugs Bunny: (waving) Yodel-ay-hee-hoo! Daffy Duck: (puts a thermometer in Angus' mouth) Say "Ahh"! The thermometer swells and it explodes then Daffy stamps an "A-OK sign on Angus' forehead, causing him to fall to the floor. Daffy Duck: All right, he's OK! Angus Scattergood: (groans) Ronnie Johnson: Are you okay, Angus? Angus Scattergood: Yes, i'm fine, i think. Sandra Sinclair: Good to hear it, now then, would you still answer some of my questions? Angus Scattergood: Oh.... uh, not at the moment. Sandra Sinclair: Are you sure? i was hoping to get a big story and how amazing it's going to be. Angus Scattergood: I would love to stay and talk, mate, but, i have to get going, so, good bye. However, he wasn't aware about the other folks behind him. Angus Scattergood: (screams) Patsy: What's your hurry, Angus, i-i mean, Mr. Scattergood? Angus Scattergood: What? uh, well I.... Nina: Why don't you stick around awhile. Tony: Yeah, you've got plenty of time already. Angus Scattergood: On the contrary, I'm not going to be here very long, I believe our conversation is over. As he was about to leave, a batch of camera flashes go off. Stella: Over here, Angus! Winston: Fascinating, isn't it? Alfred: It certainly is. Jonny: Get a close-up, Plank! woo-hoo! Jimmy: Wait! you're all in the way of my composition! Angus started running from Sandra, Ronnie, the fans and the paparazzi. Back with Callie and Amy, they were just trying out some smoothies at Ernie's smoothie bar. Callie Jones: Here you go, Amy, one strawberry banana for you and one wild berry for me. Amy Rose: Thanks, Callie. Callie Jones: You're welcome. Then, Callie sat down as they enjoyed their drinks. Amy Rose: Mmm, it tastes great. Callie Jones: (chuckles) As they enjoyed their hangout, Callie was really happy with Amy to hangout. Callie Jones: You know, Amy, i'm having a great time with you and this day got a little better. Amy Rose: Glad to hear it, Callie, i'm having fun too. Soon, Fritz came towards her as he looked at Brett. Fritz: Hey, don't look now, but there's a handsome guy in the corner who can't stop checking you out. Callie Jones: Really? Callie sees Brett, who is Pinky's stage manager, looks at her, then he looks back at the newspaper. Callie Jones: That's Brett. He's working with Pinky at the big concert tonight. he's also the stage manager. are you sure he was looking at me? Fritz: Totally, like a famous Brit once said, I cannot tell a lie. Callie Jones: Wasn't that George Washington? With a confused look, Fritz just said nothing else. Savannah: Hey, guys, take a look outside! Jenny: What is it? When she looked, everyone couldn't believe their eyes. Frank: Whoa! that's Angus Scattergood! Callie Jones and Amy Rose: What?! The girls ran to the window and saw Angus and his adoring fans running in the street. Amy Rose: (gasp) Wow, it's Angus. he's here in Canterlot City, isn't it cool, Callie? Callie Jones: He's being chased by all those people, sorry, Amy, but i've gotta go. Amy Rose: Wait, what?! Callie ran out of the smoothie bar and went to help Angus, the chase was on as Angus kept running from his fans. Jessica: (squeals) It's Angus Scattergood! David: Hey, Angus, can i get an autograph? The citizens also joined the chase. Sandra Sinclair: Come on, Ronnie, he's right where we want him! Ronnie Johnson: I'm on it! Angus runs faster to get away from the press and his fans, but Callie wasn't too far behind. Callie Jones: I'm almost there! Callie ran fast to catch up, she went through the running fans and the press, then Callie ran next to Angus. Callie Jones: Hi there. Angus Scattergood: Huh? Callie. Callie Jones: Yeah, i just thought that you could use a little help. Angus Scattergood: (sighs) You have no idea of how glad I am to see you, love. Callie Jones: Me too, so, what would you like me to do first? Angus Scattergood: Well, just somewhere else would be nice. Callie Jones: No problem, follow me Angus Scattergood: Oh.. alright then. Angus followed Callie while they ran faster from the crowd. Tony: Angus! Ashley: I still want a selfie! Kim: I'm a huge fan of yours! Angus Scattergood: Ugh, do they ever take a hint? Callie Jones: Don't worry, i know a good shortcut. So, with some quick thinking, Callie and Angus ran to the left, and they stopped to the ally of an empty warehouse. David: I am your biggest fan! So, everyone kept running straight, thinking that they're still chasing Angus. Ronnie Johnson: Which way did he go? Sandra Sinclair: He went straight ahead, let's go, Ronnie. Ronnie Johnson: Okay. As soon as they did, Angus was tired and needed to breathe. Angus Scattergood: Are... are they gone? Callie Jones: (looking outside) Yeah, I think so. With that said, Callie and Angus came out as they went back. Callie Jones: Are you okay? Angus Scattergood: (breathing in and out) Yes, I'm alright now. Callie Jones: So, Angus, what brings you out here in Canterlot City? Angus Scattergood: Well... uh... I sort of went off before the concert was about to start. Callie Jones: Whoa! you snuck out of the studio? Angus Scattergood: Yeah, you could say that. After listening to his story, Callie understands it very well. Callie Jones: Wow! I-i still can't believe that you snuck off like that! Angus Scattergood: I know, I do have my moments. Callie Jones: But, why would you sneak off when there's a big concert tonight? Angus Scattergood: (sighs) Well... it's just that I never had a single break since I've been the rock legend. Callie Jones: Really? Angus Scattergood: Yes. if i could only have a little bit more time before the concert starts. Feeling very sad for Angus, Callie thought of something to make him better, then, she had an idea. Callie Jones: Umm, Angus. Angus Scattergood: Yes, mate. Callie Jones: Uhh, listen, i know it's a little silly, but... do you wanna tag along and hangout with me? Angus Scattergood: Really? Callie Jones: Yeah, it'll be fun, you and i will have great time and after the hangout is finished, i promise i'll take you back to the concert, so, what do you say? Angus thought for a moment, then, he made a decision. Angus Scattergood: Alright, I suppose I'll take your offer. Callie Jones: (giggles) Glad to hear it, Angus, let's get going. Angus Scattergood: Lead the way, mate. Callie Jones: Sure thing, Angus. With that said, the two of them went on their way. Angus Scattergood: So, Callie, which place are we heading to first? Callie Jones: Well, before we do anything, you're gonna need a better disguise and i think i know just the place, let's head to Carousel Boutique and i can ask Rarity to help. Angus Scattergood: Hmm, alright then, let's go. Callie and Angus head off to Carousel Boutique, however, they didn't know that Zeke and Crusher were watching the whole thing. Zeke: Hmm, hey, Crush, did you see that! Crusher: Yep, i see it alright. Zeke: What's Angus doing out here? Crusher: Beats me, Zeke, but we gotta tell the boss about this. Zeke: Good idea, come on. So, they went back to the Egg Carrier to tell Eggman. Back at the Star Carnival, Max was reporting to Pinky that Angus is not here. Pinky: WHAT?! What do you mean he's not here?! Max: We looked all over for him, boss, but he just wasn't there. Pinky: That's no excuse, we have to find him before the concert starts! Max: Gotcha, okay, boys, you heard the boss, let's find Angus Scattergood, pronto! Max and the rest of the Bouncers kept on looking. Chloe: Ugh, this is just great! how could he just disappear like that? Pinky: Now now, Chloe, let's not get into any conclusions, we have to find him, no matter what it takes! Chloe: That's easy for you to say, Pinky, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, take a deep breath and relax. Pinky: (breathing in and out) Okay... okay, you're right. Chloe: Let's try to think positive, as long as Mitch doesn't find out about this, we're OK. However, Mitch Gordon was right behind Chloe. Mitch Gordon: Doesn't find out about what? Pinky: (yelps) Uh... nothing... Mitch Gordon: Nothing, huh? (looking around) Hmm.... how's the progress for tonight's show? Pinky: Oh, well, uhh, (nervous chuckle) everything's all set and ready to go in a few hours. Mitch Gordon: Really now? Pinky: Yep, that's right, you got nothing to worry about. Mitch Gordon: I see. As Mitch looked around, he didn't see Angus Scattergood anywhere. Mitch Gordon: Where's Angus, he was supposed to be rehearsing in a few minutes. Pinky: Uh, Angus? Uh... I'm not sure where he's at honestly. Mitch Gordon: Are you saying that you have no idea where he is? Pinky: Nope, not yet. (to himself) Where the heck could Angus be at a time like this? Mitch Gordon: What was that? Pinky: Uh, i mean, uh... he's having a lunch break? Mitch Gordon: Okay, Pinky, what do you say we help your attitude a little bit by... taking 50 dollars out of your paycheck for the day, (walks away) thanks for your time. Mitch walks out of the backstage area, leaving Chloe and Pinky alone. Chloe: Well, that's not good. Pinky: Aww.... dang it! first, Angus runs off from the studio and to who knows where, but now I gotta lose 50 bucks to Mitch?! Oh.... that is not good at all! Then, Chloe slapped Pinky to calm him down. Chloe: Just chill out, Pinky! pull yourself together, will ya! Pinky: This is serious, Chloe, without Angus to preform, we're done for, I could lose my job! Chloe: I know, i know, but we're going to get to the bottom of this, we still got plenty of time for the moment. Pinky: Right... good point, Chloe. (to his bodyguards) Max! Max: Yeah, boss. Pinky: You and the boys head outside and search all over town, Angus Scattergood must be found, now get going and bring him back safely! Max: You got it, boss! With that said, Max and the rest of the Bouncers got on their motorcycles and went to find Angus Scattergood. At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was there doing her fashion designs. Rarity: (humming) Callie looked at the window and saw Rarity, then Callie came inside to say hello to her. Callie Jones: Hi, Rarity. Rarity: Hm? (looking at Callie) Oh, Callie, wonderful to see you, darling. Callie Jones: Thanks, you too, (looks around) what are you working on? Rarity: I am so glad that you asked, Callie, behold! Rarity shows Callie a caribbean blue dress. Callie Jones: Wow! that dress is beautiful, Rarity. Rarity: (giggling) Thank you, Callie, it is my grand masterpiece, one of my biggest designs I've ever made. Callie Jones: Great job. But uh... do you have a minute? Rarity: Of course, darling, how can I help you with? As Angus came in, Rarity was suddenly surprised to see him. Angus Scattergood: Heh, hello. Rarity: (gasp) Oh my, it's Angus... However, Callie covered Rarity's mouth with her hand. Callie Jones: Shh! Everyone stopped for a minute, then Rarity knew what Callie meant, she wouldn't want to blow Angus' cover. Rarity: Oh, (nervous chuckle) I am so sorry. Callie Jones: That's okay. Rarity: So, what can i do for you today, darling? Callie Jones: Well, i was just hoping that you would help us out, do you think you can find something for Angus. Rarity: Hmm, say no more, darling, I have just what you're looking for, wait where. So, Rarity runs to the closet and starts getting out some clothes and hats. Angus Scattergood: Where is she going, mate? Callie Jones: Don't worry, when it comes to fashion, Rarity is a fashion genius. Rarity takes out a red jacket and a black hat as she came back. Rarity: Here, take these. Angus Scattergood: Hmm, not a bad pick. Callie Jones: You think that these will work? Rarity: Absolutely, darling, (turned to Angus) Angus, please go to the changing room and try them on. Angus Scattergood: Alright then, I think I shall. Rarity gives the hat and the jacket to Angus, then he went to the changing room, minutes past by as he came out with his new disguise. Angus Scattergood: So, how do i look? Callie Jones: You look great. Rarity: Ah yes, it's absolutely lovely, darling. Angus Scattergood: Well... now that you mentioned it, it does seem rather nice. Callie Jones: It sure does, thanks so much, Rarity. Rarity: My pleasure, Callie, help to help. Callie Jones: We'd better get going now, see you later, Rarity. Rarity: Come back real soon. As they lefted, ???. Callie Jones: Hey, Angus, where do you want to go to next, knowing the you got a new disguise and all. Angus Scattergood: Hmm..... quick question, love, do you know where we can find a cafe around here? Callie Jones: The cafe? oh yeah, i know where that is, It's just down here. Angus Scattergood: Excellent, let's get going. ???, ???. Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier, ???. Zeke: ???,. Dr. Eggman: ???,. Crusher: ???,. Dr. Eggman: ???,. Zeke: ???,.??? Crusher: ???,.??? Dr. Eggman: ???,. Meanwhile at the Command Center, Amy told everyone about Angus Scattergood in Canterlot City Robbie Diaz: You saw Angus in the city!? Amy Rose: Yeah, i did, he was just there a few minutes ago when Callie and i last saw him. Yoshi: That is so weird, why would Angus probably wanna do some like that? Amy Rose: Well, this morning, when Callie was doing her hangout by herself, i wanted to cheer her up, because her friends were too busy, ???. Applejack: ???, ??? Robin Diaz: ???, ??? Amy Rose: ???, ???. Krystal: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???.